


Close Encounters of the Fanged Kind

by glittering_git



Series: Discord Drabble Challenge [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Biting, Drabble, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Explicit Consent, M/M, Vampire Draco Malfoy, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 09:28:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16365257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glittering_git/pseuds/glittering_git
Summary: Draco knows that willing victims always taste better, but he’s not prepared for what Potter has to offer.





	Close Encounters of the Fanged Kind

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the October Drarry Discord Prompt Challenge _“I’m not asking for permission.”_
> 
> Title adapted from the movie _Close Encounters of the Third Kind_
> 
> Thank you to [AhaMarimbas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AhaMarimbas/pseuds/AhaMarimbas) for the beta :)

“I’m not going to ask for permission,” Draco said seriously, holding Potter’s gaze firmly. Potter only tilted his neck further to the side, offering up his vulnerable carotid artery. Not one to turn down a gift given freely, especially from Potter, Draco stepped closer. “When you tell your friends about this, don’t forget to mention that you gave this to me of your own free will.”

“Friends?” Potter scoffed. “You think that I’m going to be telling Ron and Hermione about this particular … encounter?” 

“I don’t know what goes on in that thick head of yours, and I find that I don’t particularly care.”

“Can we just move this along?” Potter gestured impatiently. 

“Eager, are we?” Draco teased, and Potter shivered minutely. “I wouldn’t want to keep one such as yourself waiting any longer than necessary.” He moved his lips down to Potter’s exposed neck and pressed a light kiss to the warm skin. He could feel his fangs dropping, and slowly bit down, the rush of ecstasy that came with the first bite filling his empty veins. _This_ was why he only fed on those who were willing — it was so much more enjoyable for all involved. And because this was Potter, it was almost too much. 

“Malfoy,” Potter spluttered, putting a hand on Draco’s chest and weakly pushing him away. “I think you need to slow down.” 

Draco took a breath and then let it out slowly. Potter was right. His usually ironclad control was nowhere to be found; there was something heady about being in Potter’s presence. 

“It still feels good,” Potter hastened to reassure Draco. "You can take your time, though. I'm not going anywhere. And like I said before, I'm willing to do this again. I said I'd do whatever it takes, and I meant it."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed ♥


End file.
